The Phoenix Will Never Die
by VileV
Summary: The fight with Brooklyn killed Kai, and now Kai must learn to be a Shinigami to survive in Soul Society. With the Winter War coming up, how will Kai fare? Find out! Rated T for future T rated stuff.
1. Prologue

The battle with Brooklyn severely injured and exhausted his body, but he continued to walk through the hall of the dome. His vision was blurred and he could barely walk. Finally, he fell to his knees breathing heavily. He looked up into the lights that shone brightly in the dark hall with a proud glint in his eyes. Kai cracked a smile.

"Yeah…..It was all worth it….." He whispered weakly. Images of the whole team appeared before his eyes. They all smiled at him.

"I risked everything…, but if I inspired my friends then I'm glad….. I had to do it. Now, its Tyson's turn…" The young blader closed his eyes.

"My days of blading are over…" His left arm became weak and dropped to the ground with Dranzer tumbling from his grasp onto the floor.

"Dranzer, it's done." He told the phoenix. A crack began to form on the beyblade, and it spread through the whole top. The damage then moved onto the bit chip.

"You can go….." Were the words he said before the top shattered into millions of pieces with the cry of a phoenix.

"Thank you…my friend….." With that, his flame extinguished.


	2. Chapter 1

Kai found himself standing in a large clearing surrounded by grass that appears to stretch for miles. A look of confusion was plastered on his face. First he was in the halls of a Beyblade stadium and now he's here.

"How did I get in a place like this?" he said to himself. "Speaking of here, where is "here?" He needed some answers. Hopefully civilization couldn't be too far away, if there is any. Before he could finish a single step, he tripped over something and landed flat on his face. He let out a grunt and spat some dirt out his mouth. Looking down at his feet he found the source of his fall. Lying right there at his feet was a sheathed katana with a blue hilt and a circle guard with flame like patterns etched on it. Kai stared at it for a few moments before picking it up to examine it. A small surge of power flowed through Kai; however, he did not feel it. Shrugging, he decided to keep the blade. Remembering what he was doing earlier, he looked around his surroundings and caught sight of several large buildings far away. Thinking there would be a good place to start, he began to make his way over.

_Somewhere in the 1__st__ Division…_

Sasakibe stopped his daily attempt to adopt more aspects of Western culture when he felt a wild reiatsu far away. At first he thought it was that substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, but soon changed that thought for the reiatsu he is sensing now was different. It felt a lot like his Captain, and he began to sweat slightly. Feeling concerned about this new entity, he disappeared with a burst of Shunpo to inform his captain.

_Captain Yamamoto's Office_

Yamamoto felt a vast reiatsu far away near Rukongai. It leaked out like Kurosaki Ichigo, but not as much. The way it felt made his eyes open slightly for it felt very much like his own. The Captain-Commander got up from his desk and began to make his way towards the door. He soon stopped when his lieutenant came in.

"Sasakibe, what brings you here?" Yamamoto asked. He noticed the slight look of concern on Chojiro's face.

"Sir, I came here after sensing a strong spiritual energy near Rukongai. Strangely, it almost feels like your own sir." Replied the lieutenant.

"Ah, yes. I have felt it too. Come. We shall investigate and find the source."

"Yes sir."

_Back with Kai_

"Those buildings are lot farther than they appear." Kai groaned to himself. He must have walked through these plains for about half an hour or so. Kai knew those buildings were most likely far from where he was standing when he caught sight of them, but this is ridiculous. The former Blade Breaker captain decided to take a break for now and laid down on the soft sea of grass. He stared up in the sky and couldn't help but feel at peace. Slowly, he started to doze off.

"Sir, I think we have found the source of the reiatsu." Said a voice. Kai snapped out of his sleep and shot upright, wide awake. Looking straight ahead of him he could see two men walking towards him. One of them had silver-grey hair, tanned skin and a black handlebar mustache. He also wore a white jinabaori and a black kimono under it. Finally an armband could be seen on his left arm. The other was an old man who was about the same height as himself with a long beard and long eyebrows, and partially closed slits for eyes which reminded him of classic Chinese masters of a martial art. Two scars were on his bald head that was shaped like an X. He had a draped white kimono-like shirt over his back and also wore a black kimono, but the size seemed a few sizes bigger than what it should be. The old man carried a wooden staff which also looked like a little like a spear.

"Who are you two?" Kai demanded.

"I see you don't have much respect towards others the first time you meet them youngster." The old man spoke.

"You are?" asked Kai in more polite tone.

"I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of Squad One and Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen. The man to my right is my lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe."

Captain? Captain-Commander? Squad One? Lieutenant? Are you two from like some kind of military or something?" Kai confusedly asked.

"Somewhat. Who are you by the way?" Chojiro spoke.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Enough. Do not forget why we came here Chojiro."

"Yes sir. You see Kai; we came here after sensing a strong reiatsu here. And we believe the source of it is you. If you are wondering what reiatsu is, it's basically your spiritual energy." Sasakibe explained. Although not quite getting what is going on, Kai felt like he understood enough from what Sasakibe just said.

"So basically I have strong spirit energy?"

"That, and the fact it feels a lot like my captain's." He said as he pointed to Yamamoto.

"I see. Oh, that's right! Do you people know where exactly I am?" Kai asked the two Shinigami.

"You are in Soul Society, where souls arrive after dying." The Captain-Commander said. Kai froze.

"_I'm…dead?"_ He thought. Kai jumped out from those thought when Yamamoto said, "I would like you to come with us Kai Hiwatari. We will further explain to you after we arrive at my office." Kai nodded.

"We aren't going to walk all the way over there are we?" Kai said with a slight concern in his voice. He wasn't the type who liked to run and walk long distances.

"No. We will use Shunpo to get there. It's a lot faster than walking or running. Here, hand onto me." Chojiro told Kai. Still confused, Kai did what he was told and soon felt the whole world around him move at a speed that would make him puke.


End file.
